


Simple things, like that…

by emotionalsinusoide



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, One Shot, Zootopia (City), wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsinusoide/pseuds/emotionalsinusoide
Summary: A little cute one-shot by csa-sa1 and me.:)





	Simple things, like that…

**Author's Note:**

> I have the pleasure to present a little, cute one-shot written by my great friend csa-sa1 and me.:) That was a really nice collaboration.:) Checked and approved by blueberryandhoney- we both thank you one more time.:)

Judy always woke up earlier than Nick. Maybe it was because of her bunny stamina, maybe because from living on a farm most of her life. But usually it was her who was waking Nick up, gently kissing his muzzle until he grumbled and blinked his beautiful emerald eyes open. Sometimes they both woke up at the same time, Nick hugging her tight and snuggling into her warm body, not letting her get up.

He was always muttering with his snout buried in her neck, "Just few more minutes…", clinging to her a bit harder, hoping to hold her close a bit longer, even if it was just a short while. And she – with a fake sigh of irritation – was snuggling back into him, internally smiling to herself seeing Nick like this.

But that day was different, and Nick woke up earlier than Judy. He was holding her close as always, but the bunny was still asleep, breathing slowly and quietly as her nose was twitching from time to time. He kissed her forehead, and then – even if it was so freaking hard let her go- he carefully pulled his paw and tail off her. Because that morning he wanted to surprise her. Yesterday was rough for his bunny, who had come back home shuffling her feet, one after another, with her head too heavy to raise and purple eyes filled with sorrow. She totally deserved that surprise.

'Well, she deserves much more,' said his inner voice, and he knew that she does. He had everything planned for the near future. But for now, he had something a bit smaller in his mind.

The todd went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for them, trying to be as silent as possible. With ears like hers, it wouldn't take much to wake her up. Tea and pancakes with blueberries will be great, he decided. Maybe he wasn't as good with cooking as Judy was, but he was doing his best. And that would be the perfect occasion to give her the new mug he bought few days ago. Some minutes later breakfast was ready. He put everything on a tray and went back to the bedroom with their dishes on it.

'Still asleep, good,' he thought, carefully sitting on the bed beside her and placing the tray on his thighs. He moved his paw to her face, his light stroke against her soft fur waking up her, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. Judy, feeling the touch, slowly opened her eyes, before fluttered them a bit to blink away the sleepiness. Seeing those beautiful purple eyes again, after a whole long night, Nick couldn't stop his smile.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Have some nice dreams?" Nick asked, his usual smirk curling his muzzle. But when she looked at him, behind that smirk, she could see a happy smile. And she smiled back for a moment, before an uncontrollable yawn broke her grin. Nick had to use all his willpower to not "AWWW" seeing his bunny like that, because the sight was utterly cute. But Nick didn't want her to know that, since his ribs hadn't totally recovered from his previous "cute" comment. So he just stared at her in admiration.

"Hey, Slick. Yeah, with y…" she said and suddenly stopped, seeing him carefully putting the tray with the breakfast on the bed. She didn't know what to say, her eyes instantly wide opened from the surprise.

"I woke up to the noise of a grumbling belly, so I thought it'd be better to make you something to snack on before you eat me," he lied, one she saw through easily. She knew him too well. And it made her want to hug him so badly.

"Aww, Nick, you made this for me?" she asked, looking at the fox with all tenderness she felt for him. Her eyes fell onto the tray, landing instantly on the mug set upon it. Unfamiliar, obviously brand new, the words sprawled across it in beautiful, stylized text.

'You make me happy'

One sentence. So simple, yet it said everything.

"Well, made it for us." Nick shrugged nonchalantly, like it was nothing special. "So let's eat before it get cold."

She smiled wide at him, getting the message. They both started to eat, sitting on the bed next to each other. Nick was pretending he wanted to steal her blueberries, and she was defeating them with her fork, meanwhile reciting what punishment he could get for that kind of robbery. Which made him fall back on his hustles.

"My God! Look there! Behind you! It's a giant spider!"

Judy was unmoved and unconvinced. But when she took that new mug in her paws and raised it to her lips to sip at her tea, she caught him putting his own blueberries onto her plate, thinking she wasn't looking. After a few sips, Judy looked at him, the mug warming up her paws as the sight of him warmed her heart. He was looking away, whistling innocently and she couldn't stop her smile from widening.

She was happy.

And it was that sneaky, handsome fox who was making her happy, just like she was making him.

In that moment, she was sure they could make each other happy for the rest of their lives.

One happy day after another.


End file.
